MaLink Fluff Drabbles
by X-Ataraxia-X
Summary: Just random MaLink situations I thought were cute. :  AU
1. Flower Garden

Chapter One: Flower Garden

Waking up to the sound of a galloping horse was almost an everyday experience for Link nowadays, what with sending Ganon to the Sacred Realm, he was now one of Hyrule's most eligible bachelors, even though he was just sixteen. But almost every other day, the girl on the horse was a certain ranch owner's fiery-haired daughter, who always had something for them to do…

"Link, are you awake…?" Malon called as she reigned her horse, Nutmeg, to a stop.

"Hi Malon," Link said as he walked outside and stretched, getting the last bits of sleepiness from his muscles.

"Um, Link…"

"Yeah?"

"Look down…"

"Huh..? Oh!"

He blushed as he realized he was shirtless, and went inside to put on his normal forest green tunic, as well as his favorite pair of boots.

"Sorry about that Malon, it didn't register…"

"It's ok, I just… anyways, I have something different for today, you up for it?"

"That depends on what it is."

"Planting a flower garden… If you don't want to you don't-"

"I want to! I, uh… I mean, that sounds fun, besides, even if it didn't, you would be there, and you can make everything fun to me."

This made Malon blush, and giggle a little bit. It sounded like Link might like her!

"Malon? Helloooo?" Link asked as he waved his hand in front of her face.

Malon screamed and jumped as she was woken from her daydream, stumbling and almost falling, if it wasn't for Link, who caught her before she hit the ground.

"You ok? You could have seriously hurt yourself!"

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to, you just startled me."

"I know, I'm sorry for scaring you. Are you ok?"

"Yes, thank you for catching me, and… nevermind."

"And…? Ok…"

"Are you ready to leave? I found the perfect spot!"

Link chuckled a bit at her excited attidude.

"Sure."


	2. Puppy

**A/N JEEZ! I haven't touched anything in so long! I've only recently started back on another one of my stories, I'm SORRY! Anyways, it's really late right now, and I'm laying on the floor with a laptop in front of me, planning on writing this drabble, a full chapter of a new MaLink story, a continuation of the previous chapter, both because I want to, and the one review I've gotten on this story asked me to. **** Also, this will take place after the whole other story, which I'm just gonna call Flower Garden, so I might mention things in here that have/will happen in that, which will be interesting, because I haven't written any of it yet! :P So anyways, I don't own the rights to the Legend of Zelda series. Sad face. ;(**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Puppy<strong>

"Link? Are you awake yet?" The red-haired farm girl calls from the front step of our hero's house.

CRASH!

"OW! Yeah, I'm awake, you can come in, I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Ok, are you ok? That sounded painful…"

"I'm fine, it was just the floor… and my head."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you… that much," Malon teases as her green-clad lover comes down the stairs.

"Uh-huh. So…" Link grins at her, with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"So, what? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Well, I was wondering if you knew what day it was?"

"Um… yeah it's… Oh no. I forgot…"

"Happy anniversary baby!" Link yells as he wraps Malon up in a crushing hug.

"Link… can't… breathe."

"Oh! I'm sorry… I got you something…"

He runs upstairs without letting her say anything.

"I thought surprises were my thing!" She yells up to him.

"Yeah well, I thought it was time I did something for you… Here you go! I figured since Ghirahim was destroyed, I could get you something that would provide a little chaos, in a good way… And I had to make up for the last anniversary…"

He hands her a decently heavy box with quite a few holes punched in the top, and some wicked smelling breath coming from them.

"Link, last year never happened, forget about that, you were under Ghirahim's influence and… Is this what I think it is? No. You didn't. You got me a puppy?"

She looks at Link incredulously, he returns her gaze with a rather dejected one.

"I… I'll take her back to the woman at the market."

As he reaches for the box, Malon smacks his hand away.

"Don't you dare! This dog is adorable!" She picks up the puppy, smiling and laughing as the dog licks her face happily.

"Really? Are you happy?"

"Yes, and I'm going to name her… Shiloh."

Link smiles, and takes her hand.

"Malon, look in the box."

Confused, Malon looks into the box again, and spots a small, plain box in the corner, setting the puppy down to roam the house, she picks up the small box and starts to inspect it.

"What is it?"

Link then grabs the box from her hand, and gets down on one knee, and opens it, revealing a silver band, with a small diamond set in it.

"L…Link. It's, amazing…"

"The diamond is one of Zelda's, as an apology for what happened…"

There's a pause, as they remember what happened, then Link clears his throat and continues.

"Malon, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? You're already my best friend, and I love you more than anything. And this time, I haven't been brainwashed. Promise."

Malon smiles, and starts to cry.

"Yes! Absolutely, Link I will marry you!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN I'm writing this and I realize that I'm planning Flower Garden as I write, putting plot elements into play before it's written. Well, I hope you liked it! **** R&R please!**


End file.
